


Shopping

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony gets more than she was shopping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

The pretty young blonde woman strolled the mall, stopping to look at the window displays. She smiled as she entered “Forbidden Lingerie.” That was just the ticket.

 

“Can I help you?” asked the attractive salesclerk with dark curly-hair.

 

“Oooooh. Yes.” The woman went straight for a table of lacy thongs. “I need some of these. A black one, and a red one. He likes those. Oh,” she jumped to the hanging bras. “And a satin one. And maybe one of these push ups.”

 

“He? Dressing for a man, sweetie?”

 

The girl stopped and turned towards the clerk she had barely noticed. “Sure. Isn’t that why we wear this stuff?”

 

“I wear it for the way it makes me feel. Glamorous. Empowered. Confident.”

 

“Undies?” The blonde shook her head. “Naw. I just want...I want him to think I’m beautiful again.”

 

“Again.” The woman made a ‘tsking’ sound in her teeth. “You are beautiful, sweetie. What’s the problem?”

 

“It’s her.” The blonde wrung the thong she was holding in her hand. “All he thinks about is that bitch. He thinks I don’t know, but I do. He even makes me dress like her before he’ll sleep with me.” Angry tears filled her eyes. “He hurts me, and he doesn’t care. He’s just using me.”

 

“Oh, sweetie.” The clerk patted her on the shoulder. “And how does that make you feel?”

 

“Useless.” She sniffed back the tears. “I...I just wish...”

 

“Yes?” The clerk leaned in with anticipation. “You wish what?”

 

“I wish my blondie bear could know how it feels. Loving someone, thinking they loved him, and being used for sex. Feeling that pain.”

 

The shop girl’s face shifted, covered with desiccated skin and veins. “Wish granted.”


End file.
